10 coisas que odeio amar em você
by 00Rose
Summary: "Uma briga e uma aula fatídica de literatura. Quando o motivo é reconquistar o coração da sua namorada, vale qualquer coisa, certo?" ONE-SHOT


**Dez coisas que odeio amar em você, **por 00Rose

**Resumo:** Uma briga e uma aula fatídica de literatura. Quando o motivo é reconquistar o coração da sua namorada, vale qualquer coisa, certo?

**N/a**: Uma fic bem fluffy, que tem cara de vésperas de feriado mesmo, rsss é bem fofa e bem clichê, mas eu adorei escrevê-la, espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu! Boa leitura, beijos beijos.

* * *

"Eu não consigo entendê-la, prefere ligar para aquele melhor amigo de meia tigela do que passar a droga de dia dos namorados comigo!" Ele disse

"Eu não consigo entendê-lo, eu só pedi pra que ele esperasse cinco minutos porque- droga! Era aniversário do meu melhor amigo!" Ela disse.

_"Pra mim, já chega!"_ Eles disseram.

* * *

**EPOV**

Minha vida estava um caos.

Porquê? Bem, porque faziam exatamente 7 dias, três horas, dois minutos e vinte e cinco segundos, que eu estava solteiro, depois de mais de cinco anos de namoro. É claro que para você, isso são míseros dias, horas e segundos, mas para mim, isso sem Bella realmente não fazia sentido. _Nossa que gay_, você pode pensar, e eu realmente me sinto uma bicha dizendo isso, já que na hora de terminar, fiz questão de jogar na cara dela que não faria diferença.

E fez toda a diferença.

Meu celular apitava de cinco em cinco minutos, intercalando de mensagens enviadas por Emmett, Jasper ou Alice. Eles eram a base e o motivo de eu e Bella estarmos juntos. Dois orgulhosos como nós dois, nunca estariam juntos se não fosse a ajuda de três malucos como eles. Quatro, juntando Rose que não me mandava mensagens provavelmente porque era feminista demais para apoiar minha atitude.

Eu me lembrava com clareza do momento em que tudo aconteceu. Eu estava indo para a casa de Bella como de costume, levando o buquê de frésias que ela tanto amava e uma caixinha de balinhas de mascar, porque ela sempre detestou bom bom. Bella sempre foi diferente das outras garotas, e talvez seja isso que tenha me atraído e me repelido no final.

Quando toquei sua campanhia ela ainda estava arrumando e me surpreendi por ver que ela estava pendurava em seu celular, com pressa. Não era com Emmett, nem Jasper, Alice ou Rose. Eles não ousavam ligar no dia dos namorados, porque tinham seus respectivos encontros e sabiam que nem eu e nem Bella iriamos atender o celular naquela altura do campeonato.

"Quem é?" Eu gesticulei. Ela estendeu a mão me pedindo um momento e eu perdi a paciência.

"É o Jacob, meu amigo. Estou ligando pra desejar feliz aniversário..." Ela murmurou afastando o celular do rosto e voltando-se para ele depois.

"Mas agora?!" Perguntei alto demais. Ela pediu silêncio e eu senti meu sangue ferver. "Bella, hoje é dia dos namorados, liga pra esse Jacob depois!" Seus olhos se voltaram para mim, irados.

Conhecendo Bella à tantos anos, eu sabia que ela havia odiado o modo como eu falei aquilo.

"Edward, ele é meu melhor amigo, dá para entender?! Você pode muito bem esperar cinco minutos!" Dessa vez ela falou tão alto quanto eu, e eu sabia que dali em diante, não teríamos mais encontro nem dia dos namorados. Porque provavelmente deixaríamos de ser namorados no final daquela noite.

"Então namore com ele, e facilite sua vida!" Eu revidei, tentando controlar ao máximo meu tom de voz.

"Ok, isso que vou fazer então, chance não fata!" Ela já não tentava parecer controlada e eu podia ver seus olhos começando a lacrimejar, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava irada.

Sem pensar, joguei o buquê e a caixinha da balas no chão, deixando ela ali com seu telefone e seu tão importante melhor amigo, que tinha conseguido destruir nosso namoro apenas por existir.

Eu reconhecia que tinha sido infantil, impulsivo e grosso, mas Bella sempre soube que paciência não fazia parte do meu dicionário, assim como eu sempre soube que não fazia parte do dela também. Deixei todas as minhas amigas de lado por ela, eu me lembrava até hoje das brigas feias que tive com Tanya, que além de minha melhor amiga, tinha sido minha primeira paixão do primário, época em que eu e Bella ainda nem sabíamos que íamos namorar. Ela deixou claro no começo do namoro que não queria mais que eu fosse amigo de Tanya, e eu entendi e abri mão da amizade dela pelo amor que eu sentia por Bella.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão difícil nela deixar os parabéns do querido Jacob para o dia seguinte. Merda, éramos namorados e sair no dia dos namorados não era mais uma rotina de casal, _era um ritual_, que ela quebrou por causa de um qualquer.

Olhei para meu celular que vibrava pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Suspirei quando vi que era Emmett. Já estava na hora de dar explicações.

"Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, Cullen!" Ele praguejou assim que atendi.

**BPOV**

Afastei meu rosto do travesseiro, que já devia estar no último estado de encharcado que um objeto pode chegar. Eu tentava me lembrar inutilmente a última vez que chorei tanto. Mas foi impossível. Edward nunca me fez chorar de decepção em todo nosso namoro. Talvez fosse por isso que na primeira vez eu já conseguia formar uma nascente no meu quarto com aqueles 7 dias de choro incessante.

Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes meu celular apitou avisando de alguma nova mensagem. Alice, Rose, Jasper e até Emmett, menos Edward. Talvez realmente fosse o fim. Eu sabia que tinha errado, mas ele também não saía imune disso tudo. Poxa, era aniversário do meu melhor amigo! Como eu poderia simplesmente deixar de dar os parabéns que eu sempre dava todo o ano e sair para namorar numa total indiferença. Claro que se eu não tivesse adiado os parabéns do Jake para de noite, tudo seria mais fácil, sem brigas e sem términos. Mas Edward poderia ter entendido, eu pedi apenas cinco minutos, _cinco minutos! _O que era aquilo para alguém que passaria toda a noite comigo? Eu não conseguia entender...

Meu celular tocou, dessa vez uma ligação. Olhei para o visos, limpando os resquícios de lágrima que atrapalhavam minha visão. Não que isso adiantasse já que além de inchados, meus pobres globos oculares estavam pegando fogo.

"Oi Alice..." Murmurei tentando transparecer que não havia chorado.

"Eu e Rose estamos aqui em baixo, abra que precisamos conversar..." Dei um pulo na cama, indo até a sala e suspirando aliviada ao ver que nem Charlie e nem Renée estavam em casa. Eles não ousaram me chamar depois do estado em que me encontraram naquela noite.

Tateei a mesa procurando pela chave e quase me bati ao ver a própria na tranca da porta, que por sinal estava aberta.

"Nós sabemos que está aberta" Alice disse enquanto passava pela mesma, com uma Rose nada amigável atrás. "Não tinha outro jeito de te fazer sair da cama." Completou enquanto me analisava da cabeça aos pés.

"Você está um caco, péssima, acabada." Rose disse, provavelmente sabendo que Alice não diria.

"Eu sei... Vieram aqui só pra isso?"

"Não, viemos pra _isso!_" Rose respondeu estendendo um papel meio amassado de algum caderno que julguei ser o dela.

**EPOV**

"O trabalho de literatura? Tá maluco?" Exclamei sem acreditar no que Emmett tinha acabado de dizer.

"Estou mais lúcido que você, com certeza..." Nisso eu tinha que concordar.

"Mas o que isso resolverá entre eu e Bella?" Ele me olhou como se tudo fosse óbvio e eu fosse um débil mental.

Talvez eu realmente fosse naquele momento.

"Tudo Eward, resolver _tudo._ Bella adora literatura, sempre adorou... Você que sempre detestou e nunca fez um trabalho sequer... Nada melhor do que usar essa chance para reconquistar tua namorada e salvar os cacos desse namoro." Olhei para Emmett tentando entender até onde ele queria chegar.

"Tá, Bella adora literatura, disso eu sei... Mas aonde _exatamente _você quer chegar?" Novamente ele me olhou como se tudo fosse mais óbvio do que minha débil cabeça pudesse entender.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus! O trabalho dessa vez é simples, você tem de fazer um texto baseado em qualquer sucesso cinematográfico por aí... Escolha algo e escreva para Bella... Você que sabe o que ela gostaria... Qual um filme que marcou a vida de vocês?"

**BPOV**

"Dez coisas que odeio em você" Respondi sem realmente dar importância para aquilo tudo.

"Fala sério?" Alice perguntou segurando o riso. "O que essa história tem exatamente a ver com vocês, pra marcar a relação?"

"Nada... O filme não precisa ter algo a ver com a gente... Ele só é bom, foi o primeiro filme que vimos no nosso primeiro encontro, então..."

"Ótimo! Já temos uma idéia do que vocês podem fazer... Temos exatamente mais três dias para fazer isso então... Mãos na massa!"

**EPOV**

"Eu realmente não acredito que vocês dois estão me fazendo escrever uma coisa dessas..." Falei para Emmett e Jasper, que se juntou ao complô logo depois.

"Nós sabemos que você achou isso uma boa idéia, cara... Você a quer de volta com todas as forças e não duvido que faria coisa pior do que isso pra reatar com ela" Jasper revidou, rindo enquanto me dava um soco no braço.

**BPOV**

"Ele é que devia estar fazendo isso depois do show que ele deu aquela noite." Eu murmurei enquanto começava a escrever.

"Você também errou. Jacob pode ser seu melhor amigo, mas não pode substituir seu namorado no dia dos namorados, por ele." Olhei irada para Alice pela falta de apoio.

"Eu concordo com Bella, Edward a namora faz mais de cinco anos e ainda tem coragem de ter qualquer tipo de dúvida em relação ao que ela sente? AI!"

"Para de falar bobagem Rose, vamos por isso em ação logo que tenho que encontrar o Jasper ainda." Bufei irritada enquanto continuava escrevendo.

[...]

A Sra. Holmes andava de um lado para o outro na sala citando algo que eu mal prestava atenção. Meus olhos não saíam da porta. Já se fazia mais de meia hora de aula e Edward não dava sinal de vida. Afinal, do que adiantaria todo o esforço que eu fiz, se aquele idiota não aparecesse?

"Enfim, vamos começar agora com os trabalhos. Vou chamando nome por nome e cada um de vocês vão apresentado sua resenha sobre uma obra favorita, seja de cinema ou apenas literária..." Entrei em pânico. Meu nome era um dos primeiro na chamada e Edward nem sequer dava sinal de vida.

Ouvi nome por nome sendo chamado, rezando para que as resenhas fossem as maiores possíveis. Mas tudo parecia ir contra mim naquele dia, porque aquela cambada de alunos preguiçosos tinha feito uma coisa tão curta que se não dissessem os nomes das obras ou filmes que estavam descrevendo, eu nunca saberia.

"Isabella Swan." Meu corpo respondeu àquilo ficando ereto, tenso. Alice e Rose se viraram para mim, com olhares preocupados, mas me incentivaram a ir para a frente. Eu ouvia apenas o arrastas estridente da minha cadeira enquanto eu dava pequenos passos em direção à Sra. Holmes, que parecia querer me comer viva pela demora.

Antes que eu chegasse à frente porém, a porta se abriu, revelando um Edward esbaforido, suado e em um estado de dar pena.

"Ora, Sr. Cullen, acho que desconhece os horários que deve cumprir, certo? Devo refrescar sua-"

"Professora... Eu...Huh... Preciso...Huh... Ler isso, aqui... E agora!" Todos olhavam espantados para Edward, que estava com uma das mãos segurando um papel, que estava no mesmo ou em pior estado que ele.

"Bem, a senhorita Swan estava prestes a apresentar seu trabalho agora..."

"É." Eu atirei em provocação. Ele me olhou por vários segundos, sorrindo torto em seguida. Aquilo me desarmou.

"Tenho certeza que nossos trabalhos se encaixam perfeitamente..." _Mas o que... _Olhei na direção de Alice e Rose, que sorriam satisfeitas. Jasper e Emmett tinham o mesmo sorriso, maior ainda nos lábios.

**EPOV**

Olhei para Bella, dando o sorriso que eu sabia que a desarmava completamente. Ela sempre fazia questão de dizer que se eu quisesse deixá-la sem reação, bastava sorrir, mal sabia ela que tinha cometido seu maior erro e acerto no momento em que me revelou isso.

"Bem, já que você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar..." A Sra. Holmes disse, parecendo ter pressa para aquilo acabar logo. "Então leiam, não temos muito tempo." Bella me olhou contrariada, e se preparou para começar a ler seu texto. Fiz o mesmo.

"Dez coisas que odeio em você..." Dissemos em uníssono. Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios e eu tinha certeza que ela também sorriu.

"Odeio o modo como bagunça os cabelos quando está nervoso..." Ela murmurou.

"Odeio o modo como seus cabelos parecem um monte de feno ao acordar..." Revidei e pude ver suas bochechas inflarem quando toda a saiu caiu na risada.

"Odeio seu sorriso torto e presunçoso..." Ela continuou.

"E e eu odeio o modo como suas bochechas ficam ao corar..."

"Odeio seus malditos olhos verdes..."

"E eu odeio seus malditos olhos castanhos"

"Odeio o modo como ama bombons"

"E eu odeio o modo como os odeia"

"Eu definitivamente odeio seus beijos de surpresa que me dá para me acordar"

"E eu odeio quando fala meu nome ao dormir" Sorri para ela, quando vi os primeiros indícios de choro aparecerem em seus olhos.

"Odeio sua falta de paciência..."

"Odeio o modo como chora fácil quando a perde..." Ela soltou uma risada, e em resposta ao que eu disse, uma primeira lágrimas escorregou de seu rosto.

"Odeio seu maldito volvo prata tão presunçoso quanto você..." Ela continuou.

"Odeio sua chevy do século passado que você insiste em dirigir..."

"Odeio seu toque..."

"Odeio seu cheiro..."

"Odeio nossa sintonia..."

"Odeio como lê meus pensamentos..." Rimos juntos.

"E, mais do que isso... Odeio amar todas essas coisas em você." Dissemos novamente em uníssono e sorrimos um para o outro.

Mal percebi que a sala ainda continuou em silêncio nos encarando atônitos. Na verdade mal percebi meu atos, que me levaram até Bella. Talvez eu só tenha realmente acordado e me dado conta do que estava acontecendo, quando nos beijamos. Era o mesmo beijo que dávamos à anos, mas parecia o primeiro de todos.

Talvez eu nunca fosse me acostumar com o efeito que ela tinha sobre mim, afinal. Eu era completamente maluco por ela.

**BPOV**

Quando ele acabou com a pouca distancia que tinhamos um do outros, foi impossível não cair nos braços dele. Dei o beijo que eu tanto queria dar naqueles últimos dez dias. Era como se eu tivesse um século sem sentir os lábios dele.

Ou eu talvez fosse completamente louca por ele, e nunca fosse me acostumar com aquele efeito maluco que ele causava sobre mim.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu amo tudo em você" Dissemos juntos novamente, caindo na risada logo em seguida enquanto toda a sala, e até a chata da Sra. Holmes, aplaudia nosso pequeno espetáculo particular.

"Ah, e eu ainda detesto o _Jake_" Ele disse fazendo uma voz engraçada ao dizer o apelido de Jacob.

"Não tem problema, eu amo você de qualquer jeito. Me perdoa?" Murmurei o beijando novamente.

"Você é um inferno mesmo, Isabella..." Ele disse entre risadas.

**EPOV**

"E exatamente por isso que eu amo você." Eu completei a olhando nos olhos, sem conseguir ficar mais nem um segundo sem beijá-la novamente.

Naquele momento, eu tive certeza que mais nada conseguiria destruir o que nós tinhamos. Nem o _Jake, _nem ninguém.

* * *

"E viveram felizes para sempre..." hahahahaha

E então, gostaram? Mereço reviews ou pedradas?

Não sei se ficou confuso por essa trocação de Pov's, mas eu realmente gostei de como as coisas se encaixaram nas trocas, espero que tenham gostado tb, sério, eu ameeei escrever essa one-shot, foi uma delicia, porque me lembrei de um antigo namoro meu, e a inspiração fluiu, transbordou.

Enfim, termino por aqui, espero reviews, com elogios ou criticas, mas algum sinal de que tive leitores hahaha, um grande beijo no coração de vocês

...E confiram também minha fic, que ta no comecinho ainda, mas tá lá esperando leitores tambem hahaha Chama Guardian Angel, é só ir no meu pefil, não custa nadinha né? Ela não morde, nem eu hahaha adoro fazer uma propaganda. Enfim, grande beijo, espero reviews! Fiquem com Deus!


End file.
